Drow Thel
Drow Thel or simply Drow is a former Autarch of the Saim Hann Craftworld and now a Champion of the Chaos God Khorne. She is currently a member of the Brethren of Spite, and ally of Cain. History Early Born on Saim Hann before the fall as ‘Drow Thel', she would follow several paths. Her first path would be that of awakening, and then that of grief. After these, she found herself drawn to the war path. She first practiced in that of the Banshee, learning great skill in close quarters, strength and speed. Several decades after her part in the Banshee aspect, Drow moved onto that of the Scorpion so that she could further several of the skills and abilities learned in that of the Banshee alongside others. Drow would learn the use of stealth in combat, and once veteran in that she moved onto the path of the Shinning spear. Drow saw this as her greatest challenge, as Saim Hann valued the use of Jetbikes in combat alongside wild fetes of speed. Upon her completion of these paths, Drow Thel would follow that of command. She would arise to become an Autarch, and a master of battle. Drow would lead battles against the forces of the Imperium during the closing days of the Great Crusade. As a relatively 'young' Autarch, Drow would learn much from her battles against the Astartes legions as they pushed into the unexplored regions of space. These included Exodite worlds, protected with a zeal by the Eldar. As the Horus Heresy begun, she would face the forces of Chaos, including those serving the ancient enemy of the Eldar. Slaanesh. Drow would develop a great loathing and fear of Chaos, greater than some of her peers, from the atrocities committed against her own. Drow Thel would battle against the traitors until the end of the heresy. Hundreds years later, Drow would battle the Brethren of Spite and their leader Cain during mid to late m.37 on several occasions as the renegade pirates struck at several Exodite worlds under the protection of Saim-Hann. These forces sought to loot valuable artifacts, treasures, and even the Eldar themselves to barter with other Chaos war bands. Such a crime brought one reprisal from Saim-Hann. Total annihilation. Drow lead numerous strikes against the Brethren, beating the off and launching devastating counter attacks on the heretical raiders. Cain's every move was strategically broken down by Drow. The chaos lord had meet his match, and his next target. After a string of devastating defeats, the Brethren fled, with a vengeful Drow declaring she would hunt them down. Cain however had little time for any further acts of defiance from Drow, and sought to break her as punishment for stopping the Brethren. Cain also sought to recruit a new commander for the Brethren, alongside giving himself some entertainment. But Drow was no easy quarry, Eldar are a stealthy and deceitful race, and even the barbaric Saim-Hann could not be tracked so easily. Cain was sure that Drow was planning her own reprisal for the Brethren, and acting fast to purchase the services of the Dark Eldar mercenary known as Silinurl Luvt to capture her. Luvt set to work. Capture and corruption Luvt was able to subdue and capture Drow during one of her battles against the Imperium, and delivered her to Cain, threatening to kill her due to the greater resistance from the target unless paid twice the amount, which Cain accepted. Already injured and drugged heavily, Cain's first act against the weakened Drow was to crack and destroy her soul stones. Drow now knew that if she was to die in captivity, her soul would be consumed by Slaanesh and eternally tortured by the dark prince. Cain subjected Drow to horrendous torture, having her body beaten and broken under physical and psychic assaults. Drow was even pitted against summoned Slaanesh daemons, forced to battle for her life and avoid the terrible fate that would await her in the warp. Cain's brutality had left Drow broken physically and mentally, her will destroyed. Drow had attempted to break free of the Brethren of Spite, but only to be re-captured and further tortured. Cain did have one gift for Drow though. Left in her personal prison, a Daemonic sword of Khorne named Caries. Drow knew of the rivalry between the two Chaos powers, and how the sword would provide her protection against the whispers from those shrines and symbols of Slaanesh placed in her chamber, but she also knew what the price of using it would be. Drow knew that if she took up the sword, her soul would be property of the Blood God. Drow hung onto what little hope she had left that her people would save her. However, Cain had little intention of waiting any longer and promised a small Slaaneshi cult of Brethren astartes Drow as a sacrifice to their perverse and vile patron. Entering Drow's chamber, the cohort of Slaanesh servants brought with them daemons, alongside effigies and shrines to their god and announced the reason for their presence. In her desperation and fear, Drow took up the daemon sword and struck down the Slaanesh cult with a burning rage. Feeding Caries the hate she had built up for the Brethren and Cain, she broke free from the chamber and set to work on the guards, few could properly face the fallen Autarch as she sliced down ranks of humans and astartes with the flaming sword. With these actions, Drow had bartered away her soul to Khorne, and was lost in a torrent of anger and hate. Drow would come across an unimpressed Cain and his terminator armoured bodyguard. Cain berated and mocked Drow for her weakness, which Drow replied to by slaying several of the Chaos lords guards. As Drow came to face Cain, the Chaos lord was able to take several from Caries as Drow screamed bloody praise to the war god. Almost removing Cains arm, the former chapter master counter struck with his power fist and almost caved in Drow's rib cage. Disarmed, Drow came to her sense and found Cains standing over her bloody figure. Drow realised what she had down, and became silent as she was dragged back to her cell, alongside her new weapon. With little else to do, Drow was interrogated by Caries and in turn, Caries was interrogated by the daemon blade. While Caries knew all it had to from Drow during her rampage, extracting thoughts and key memories as she feed it with her rage. What Drow learned was that Caries had once been a Greater Daemon, bound by a cabal of Sorcerer for an ancient warlord of old Terra in his desperation to win a losing war. Since then, Caries had fallen into numerous other owners, and had been claimed from a Khornate warlord by Cain during the Brethren's initial stray from the Imperium. Far too cautious to use the blade, Cain had kept it in storage until an occasion arose where it would be needed. This occasion would be Drow. As well as harvesting information from Drow, Caries had begun a process of manipulating her emotions and thoughts to aspire greater feats of rage. It had found itself a perfect host. One skilled in several forms of martial combat and mentally unstable. Drow herself had fallen into a docile and withdrawn state. Still reeling from the trauma both mental and physical from the relentless torture committed by Cain, the knowledge that she had given herself to Chaos's most destructive power sickened her. She realised she had few options other than accept her fate, or kill herself and die a coward, condemned to torture by the Blood God in some hellish realm beyond the material one or serve him. Desperate, unstable and goaded by Caries, Drow pledged herself to the blood god. Drow then moved to challenge Cain once again, and staged a second breakout. Drow once again challenged Cain, though this time for the control of the Brethren. Drow (under the guidance of Caries) sought to take control of the warband and use it as a way to gain favour from Khorne. Battling Cain in single combat for seven hours, Drow was beaten back and forced to bow for the Chaos lord. Cain offered her a place among the Brethren, which Drow grudgingly accepted, once again under the daemons guidance. The true betrayal The Eldar of Saim-Hann had not forgiven the Brethren for their crimes against the Exodite worlds, nor had they forgotten. Deploying a small fleet to track them, the forces of Saim-Hann tracked the Brethren across the void of space, before finally deploying a raiding force to deal with the renegades. Cutting into the Brethren of Spite with a fury, the forces of Saim-Hann overwhelmed the Brethren within minutes by the precise strikes from the Eldar attackers. Soon boarding parties began to strike at the Brethren of Spite's craft, just as the Brethren began to form their counter attack. Cain dispatched Drow to deal with those Eldar assailing the Covenant of Sin. Goaded on by Caries, she accepted, her mind full of doubt and uncertainty. However as soon as possible, Caries began to take control, and assisted the defending Brethren by forcing Drow into assisting in countering the precise and delicate Eldar tactics. Drow and her new allies beat back the Eldar assault on the Brethren of Spite's capital ship with pure power and strength, cutting down the Saim-Hann forces as they attempted to fall back. Drow now seethed with anger and hate, barely able to control herself as she took pure joy in unleashing her murderous anger on her former kin. Caries feed on the death created by Drow, quickly gaining more and more control over the unhinged Eldar. Drow eventually pushed back the Eldar after numerous bloody skirmishes, leading a band of Khornate Bezerkers to hunt the remaining Eldar like wolves. As this went on, the Brethren of Spites fleet had launched a series of counter attacks against the Eldar, damaging and destroy several of the Xenos ships with volleys of power laser fire. The Eldar could only avoid so much, and had never anticipated one of their own among the Brethren of Spite's command. Realising the folly of continued engagement, the Eldar sought to flee. The Eldar capital ship however had been crippled from a power Nova Cannon blast to the side of it's engine chamber. A frenzied Drow refused to allow her former brothers and sisters to escape, and leading a force of just over 200 astartes, she boarded the wounded Eldar craft. The Eldar of Saim-Hann refused to fall so easily, and unleashed a wave of fighter craft to assail the boarding ships and pods, destroying several, and when the Brethren entered the wraith bone halls of the ship shuriken and lance fire tore into the astartes. Despite the steel resistance displayed by the Eldar, and the casualties that the Brethren had suffered, the ships halls where filled with the screams and cries of it's crew as Drow cut down swathes of it's members. As the Brethren boarded the bridge, Drow encountered the last groups of Eldar resistance had gathered to face her, including two of the Exarchs that had tutored her among them. The battle was brutal, long and only 75 of the 200 astartes who had boarded the craft remained while Drow herself was possibly only alive due to the driving force of Caries. While the Eldar capital ship was the only one not to escape into the warp, and the Brethren had taken horrendous casualties, one of Saim-Hann's own now fought alongside them. When questioned by Cain on her thoughts after the battle, Drow claimed she no longer cared for her people and would fight for Cain and Khorne as long as she lived. But as long as she lived, those Exarchs she had slain would have knowledge of her form of fighting, her strengths and her weaknesses. Drow had also brought a greater grudge between the Brethren and the Saim-Hann forces, who vowed to annihilate the Brethren and destroy Drow. Taming the blade Drow's slaughter of her kin did not just please Cain, but the daemon within her runic sword. Carias devored the souls of those whom it is used to slay, stealing their strengh and might and driving it's wielder to greater acts of bloodletting and murder. The daemom wished to gain enough power to gain control of Drow, and escape it's prision. Drow remained ignorant to such perils as she became drunk with madness, now part of what she had once stood so valiantly against. Gifted control of some of the Brethren of Spites most violent and madened Khornates, Drow and her new 'brothers' where at the head of every charge. Though loathed by a majority of those around her, the insane and bloodthirsty that she surrounded herself with cared not for her origins. Carias quietly fed upon Drow, and began to pool it's intelligence into her own. Personality and Traits Aggressive, brutal and warlike, Drow is a fanatical servant of Khorne. Drow once sought to defend her Craftworld of Saim-Hann, she no only seeks to slaughter in the blood gods name, and does so with a fanatical passion. Drow is quick to anger and fairly barbaric during battle, probably stemming from her origins as an Autarch of the Saim-Hann Craftworld. Drow's currently personality has been shaped from the weeks of brutal and malicious torture she endured under her captivity by the Brethren of Spite, who she is now a prominent member of. Diagnosed with numerous psychological disorders and conditions such as post traumatic stress-disorder, traits of a sociopath, depression and possible schizophrenia. While Drow claims to have fully abbandoned her race, and with her loyalties firmly with Khorne, Drow does feel some regret. Thoughts of doubt occasionally crawl into her mind, bloating out her fanatical zeal and rage and causing pain to Drow, causing her to remember what she had once been. Drow's only reaction is to cause more death, but Drow will always attempt to purge more of her own kin, just to remove the last traces of her past to stop the pain she feels. Appearance Drow is far more larger and muscular than other Eldar, standing an impressive 8’10 when clad in her suit of Daemonic armour. Due to her standing in Khorne's eyes, Drow has been blessed with daemonic gifts such as horns, wings and armour. Her hands are blackened and the flesh is burnt away from her fingers, flames of warp fire covering her hands which are now more like vestigial claws. A pair of leathery wings cast a shadow of Drow's daemon like figure, while scales cover her back. Most of these physical features are covered by her armour. While part is a gift from Khorne, consisting of heavy, overlapping plates and chain mail, other parts are those of her ancient Autarch armour. Cracked and damaged parts of wraith bone, studded and adorned with burning runes. Drow's own helm is that of her former Exarch Hrashu' from the shrine of the Banshee, whom she claimed as one her first victims after boarding the Eldar ship sent to save her. Equipment Drow has a wide and varied armoury of Eldar, human and xenos weaponry she has either created herself, or taken from her defeated foes. *'Daemonic armour:' Drow is usually seen in battle with her set of Daemonic armour, possessed by an evil intelligence of it’s own, this crimson and brazen armour is marked with runes of Khorne which provide protection against magical attacks. The suit also boasts her stamina and strength, along with protection against enemy attacks. *'Caries:' A daemonic sword inhabited by a Bloodthirster of Khorne, Caries is a large runic blade that serves as Caries first and foremost weapon in battle. Caries actively seeks out souls, and opponents slain by the weapon will find their souls consumed as Caries feeds parasitically to gain more power. Caries power however, is monitored by Drow after she was able to break it's control over her. With most of it's former intelligence gone, Caries is unable to consume Drow's soul, and is effectively powerless when not in battle. *'Rune of Khorne: '''Drow’s first gift from Khorne, the Rune is worn around her neck and acts as a buffer against warp based attacks. *'Broken soul stone: Hung around the main spike of her trophy rack, Drow keeps her soul stones broken remains as a sign of her protection and devotion to Khorne, and as one that she has left her race who fear their souls being consumed by Slaanesh. Drow knows hers has already been taken by Khorne. *'''Howl of the Blood God: A daemonic war helm, the Howl of the Blood God resembles the skull of a Bloodletter, and can be used to unleash a deafening cry in battle. It's believed Drow created the helm from the remains from the broken war mask of her own tutor among the Howling Banshee's, corrupted into the service of Khorne through a series of rituals that bound it to several lesser daemons of Khorne. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own Category:Chaos Category:Eldar Category:Characters Category:Khorne